I Choose You!
by Pudding21
Summary: Kamaria has left to go on her pokemon journey to become an Ace Trainer. Follow her adventure as she meets friends, wins gym battles, and battles Team Stars, the new Team Rocket. In the making of rewriting.


**So everyone right must be saying, oh my gosh she's alive!** **If you're not, I'm fine with that. lol. But I am ALIVE! Anyway, yes I'm actually updating. Well not really updating, more like updating my writing. Yes I'm here, for now. I'm going to try updating and finishing this story, this is my new idea. And if I get behind with this, I will not take offense if someone asks me when the next chapter is coming out. I always accept ideas for this stories so tell me what you would like to see. Criticism is also welcomed also. And if you're wondering about my other two stories, they are under hiatus until I finish this one. Now, this is just a redo of the first one so if you want to refresh yourself be my guest.**

* * *

"It was a peaceful Monday morning. Beautiflies were seen flying around the forest from a window in a room. In this room, it was quiet except for the slight movement from a bed in the middle of the room. Suddenly, there was the loud ringing from an alarm. A groan emitted from the bed, there was a roll in the bed, but the alarm kept ringing on and on. Finally, a woman in her late thirties walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Kamaria, you're going to be late," the woman called. She heard a groan and looked at the bed.

Under all the covers was a big blob. A small blob. A hand emerged from under the covers and waved the woman away. The woman smirked and started walking out of the room.

"Well Kam, I guess I'll have to tell Professor Rowan that you can't get your pokemon today."

There was a bumbling with the covers before it revealed a curly haired girl.

"I'm up! I'm up mom promise!"

The woman giggled to herself.

"Glad to see that your up. Now hurry along and get dressed so you can go get that Piplup."

Kamaria jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She was excited, now that she was twelve, she could get her pokemon and start on her journey to be an Ace Trainer. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran to her room and put on her usual outfit, black tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers. She ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket and bandanna.

"Bye mom! I'll be bach soon!" she yelled before closing the door of her house. She could get breakfast when she came back with her new pokemon! Her first pokemon! Kamaria was so excited to get her first pokemon, she knew all the starters for every region. She would usually choose water pokemon for each region, because water pokemon are the best Kamaria decided.

Kamaria broke her train of thought while she attempted to put on her sleeveless jacket on and attempting to tie her red bandanna around her head as she ran to the lab. She hurried toward Professor Rowan's lab, hoping a Piplup was still there.

Ever since she was little, Kamaria wanted a Piplup. Her mom had one and she adored playing with it. Kamaria finally made it to the lab and she rushed upstairs to the professor.

"Professor Rowan!" Kamaria yelled.

Professor Rowan turned and saw the young girl running toward him.

"Kamaria, I -"

Kamaria held her hand as a signal for one second. She put her hand on her knees and breathing heavily. It was a minute before she could catch her breath.

"Kamaria, I see you made it," Professor Rowan said in a calm voice.

"Yeah," Kamaria said in a raspy voice. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Is a Piplup still available?"

Kamaria crossed her fingers as she waited for the answer.

"You're in luck." He brought a pokeball and handed to the jumping girl. "The turtwigs and chimchars and most piplups have been taken already.

"Yes!" she cheered, grabbing the pokeball and jumping up and down excitedly, holding the pokeball close to her.

"Why don't you try it out?" Professor Rowan asked.

Kamaria stopped jumping and held her pokeball in her hand.

"Piplup, I choose you!"

The yellow energy beam came from the pokeball and landed in front of her. A cute piplup stood, looking around the lab. Its eyes landed on Kamaria and instantly looked at its feet.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kamaria squealed. The piplup blushed and looked away from his feet again.

It seems as if yours is a little shy," Professor Rowan said, examining the pokemon.

"Really?" Kamaria asked, looking at the piplup. The piplup seemed to blush at the attention it was getting from its new trainer. "I think he's adorable! I can't wait until we go battle pokemon together!

Professor Rowan smiled at the girl.

"Well, if you're ready, here's your pokedex and a few pokeballs. I wish you the best of the luck Kamaria."

"Piplup, return," Kamaria said. The red energy beam caught Piplup and put it back into its pokeball. She took the pokedex and pokeballs from Professor Rowan and put them on her belt. "Thanks again Professor!"

She gave a wave and hurried home. She just had to show off her piplup to her family before she left for her journey. And say goodbye too. She just had to say goodbye with her family. Then, Kamaria heard her stomach growl. And eat, definitely eat. So her plan was to say goodbye and eat before she left on her journey. Sounds good.

* * *

Kamaria made it home in record time. Once she came close to the house she decided piplup should come out.

"Piplup, come on out," she said holding out her pokeball. The red beam shot out revealing piplup came out of the pokeball and looked at Kamaria with curiosity.

"Pip?"

"See that? That's my house. Come on, you can meet my mom, dad, and sister."

Kamaria skipped off, then turned when she realized that Piplup was not behind her. She returned and bent down to piplup.

"It's okay, I promise. You can stay with me. I'll hold you, promise!"

Piplup looked reluctant, but Kamaria scooped him up and walked toward her house. Her family was going to love him. Maybe he'll get along with her mom's piplup.

Once piplup was in her arms, Kamaria noticed just how tiny the piplup was. Did he just hatch or something? No, Professor wouldn't give her a just hatching piplup right? Right! Regardless if it was a baby or not, Kamaria would take care of her pokemon no matter what.

"I'm home!" Kamaria yelled, opening her door.

The first person to meet her was Kamaria's little sister, Alecia. Alecia was jumping with excitement when she saw the piplup.

"Oh my gosh! He is sooooooooo cute!"Alecia squealed.

The piplup looked down and covered his eyes with his flippers with embarrassment.

"Are you going to give it a nickname?" Alecia asked curiously,trying to get the piplup to look at her.

Kamaria thought for a second. Nicknames? She couldn't think of any really. Sh liked Piplup as Piplup. That was that.

"Nah, I'm sticking with Piplup," Kamaria decided.

"Kam, let me see the cutie," her mom called from the kitchen.

Kamaria walked into the kitchen where her parents sat at the table. She sat down and placed piplup on the table to show him off.

"Aw, it is cute," Mom said looking at it. Piplup blushed again at being called cute. He started moving toward Kamaria, and moved into her arms.

Kamaria's mom smiled at the tiny pokemon.

"He looks very happy and healthy, which is very good. He's going to be really strong, I can tell. He is tiny though. I'm going to make some food for him to help with that. But he's a fine one indeed."

"Wow thanks mom!" Kamaria exclaimed happily. Her mom was a pokemon breeder, so she knew everything about pokemon. Okay maybe not everything, but she was really good at being a breeder.

"He's going to be great, I promise. Now you go out a catch a bunch of pokemon with your new companion."

"Onward!" Kamaria shouted.

Her stomach growled loudly, and she sat down.

"Okay, maybe food, then we're gone.

* * *

After being fed, as well as her piplup, and packed stuff for her journey, her sister and mom saw her off.

"Bye Kam!"

"Byebye!"

"Be safe!"

"Bye! Love you guys!" Kamaria waved at her family. She waved until they were out of sight, and she saw was the forest around her.

"Well Piplup," Kamaria started, looking down at her pokemon that was walking next to her. "I guess it's just you and me!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed yourself and this! I know this is so sudden a random update, but my pm box is always open to suggestion, questions, and criticism. **


End file.
